musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Milkcow Blues Boogie
"Milk Cow Blues" is a blues song written and originally recorded by Sleepy John Estes in 1930 (The Blues Line: Blues Lyrics from Leadbelly to Muddy Waters, edited by Eric Sackheim, Jonathan Shahn, Da Capo Press, 2003). Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milk_Cow_Blues_(song)# hide *1 Robert Johnson version *2 Johnnie Lee Wills version *3 Elvis Presley & The Blue Moon Boys version *4 Eddie Cochran version *5 Other versions *6 References Robert Johnson versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Milk_Cow_Blues_(song)&action=edit&section=1 edit Robert Johnson recorded a version of Sleepy John [1]Estes' song, re-titled "Milkcow's Calf Blues", at his last recording session on 20 June 1937. It was released by Vocalion Records in September 1937 as the B-side to "Malted Milk." Johnnie Lee Wills versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Milk_Cow_Blues_(song)&action=edit&section=2 edit In 1941, Johnnie Lee Wills (younger brother of James Robert Wills aka Bob Wills) recorded a version which was released the same year by Decca Records as "Milkcow Blues" by Johnny [sic] Lee Wills & His Boys. It was sung by Cotton Thompson.[2] Bob Wills also recorded it on the Tiffany Transcriptions with a vocal by Tommy Duncan. The Wills/Duncan release "Brain cloudy blues" is heavily influenced by "Milk cow blues" too. Elvis Presley & The Blue Moon Boys versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Milk_Cow_Blues_(song)&action=edit&section=3 edit Elvis Presley, accompanied by Scotty Moore on guitar and Bill Black on bass, recorded a rockabilly version retitled "Milkcow Blues Boogie" at Sun Records in November or December 1954. The arrangement was closer to Wills' version than to the Arnold original.[2] The single was released in January 8, 1955 with "You're a Heartbreaker" as the B-side, but would not be released on LP until 1959, when it was included on the RCA LP A Date with Elvis. Eddie Cochran versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Milk_Cow_Blues_(song)&action=edit&section=4 edit Eddie Cochran's version of Milk Cow Blues was posthumously released on the album Never to Be Forgotten. Musicians: *Eddie Cochran: vocal and guitar *Dave Shriver: electric bass *Gene Riggio: drums *Jim Stivers: piano Other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Milk_Cow_Blues_(song)&action=edit&section=5 edit *Grand Ole Opry regulars The McGee Brothers (Sam and Kirk) recorded a version of the song. *1946: Cotton Thompson. On King Records. This is sometimes incorrectly credited to Moon Mullican because Cotton was part of Moon's band and recorded this after a Mullican session in 1946. Available on 2 Mullican CDs nowadays and called "New Milk cow blues". *1955: Mike Seeger recorded a banjo version that was inspired by the Johnnie Lee Wills version.[3] *1965: The Kinks on their album The Kink Kontroversy (although they credit the song to Sleepy John Estes on the UK release). *1967: The Chocolate Watchband on the 1994 CD reissue of their album No Way Out. *1970: We Five on their album Catch the Wind.[4] *1976: Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen on their live album We've Got A Live One Here. *1977: Levon Helm & The RCO All-Stars on their self-titled album as 'Milk Cow Boogie'. *1977: Aerosmith their album Draw the Line. *1977: Pirates former Johnny Kidd's band recorded the song. It appears on their 1977 live album "Out Of Their Skulls". *1979: Jerry Lee Lewis recorded on the Elektra label. *1990: Dead Moon on their 1990 album, Defiance. *1990: Aerosmith on their 1990 MTV Unplugged Live Performance in New York. *1991: George Strait on his 1991 album, Chill of an Early Fall. *2000: Willie Nelson on his 2000 album, Milk Cow Blues. *2002: The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, featuring Doc Watson, on the 2002 album Will the Circle Be Unbroken, Volume III *2004: Eric Clapton on his 2004 tribute to Robert Johnson, Me and Mr. Johnson, titled as Milkcow's Calf Blues. *2008: Patrick Wall (Irish blues artist) on his album "Lay me down beside my darling". *2008: Wayne "The Train" Hancock ((Progressive Torch & Twang)(Country)) Live in 2008 on Impact Radio89FM *2009: Obits on their debut album I Blame You. The song is also featured in the film Walk the Line, in which it is covered by Tyler Hilton. Category:1955 singles